


sleeping angel

by 3h16



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3h16/pseuds/3h16
Summary: you sneak into eichi's room while he's knocked out. short drabble. 2017.
Kudos: 16





	sleeping angel

How soft his face was! It felt like smooth like porcelain, his skin almost glowing in the moonlight. His whole form felt so luminous, angelic even, that snow white skin calling me to protect that innocence, whatever the cost… and it was then, I felt as if something inside me… had changed, and suddenly knew what I had to do…

As I flicked open the blade, even so slightly, he did not stir. Even when the floor board creeped under a step too heavy, he did not stir. As I approached even closer, the soft and steady electronic beep of his pulse grew louder too. 

No... I could take my time with this one. There was no need him for to die yet.

Sliding my thick, dripping cock over the unconscious Eichi’s lips, back and forth, I began to work up a rhythm. He was so soft and warm, so alive and human, despite the angel he surely seemed to be. All this while, Eichi did not stir. He remained completely motionless with each small thrust against the soft wet opening of his mouth. He was out cold.

Without meaning to, in the next slight push forward, Eichi’s lips parted and the head of my cock caught his upper lip. Instead of pushing up into air, the tip of my dick pressed against the inside of those beautiful lips. It felt so much warmer, so much more intimate and complete. Repositioning myself, I pulled the right cheek of Eichi’s face a bit, allowing a way for me to get my blowjob without fear of a drugged idol biting my dick off. Pulling his cheek away from his teeth, I lined my cock up with the newly created pocket. It wasn’t even close to fitting, but it would be something warm and wet to feel against the very tip, at least.

The truth was that it was actually quite rewarding. The gentle bumps of each tooth felt like ripples as I pushed the very tip of my erection into the side of his mouth. Suddenly, overcome with a need to make my mark and claim this boy as mine, I pulled my dick back and smacked it against his cheek, splattering his own saliva and my disgusting precum across his eyelashes. The warm wetness of his mouth was wonderful but, focusing on just the mouth did not show my love. I love Eichi as the person, or god he is. His body, his movements, his smile, his face.

Before I knew it I was already jerking myself off with my right hand, my dick right above his face as I straddled his shoulders. Lowering my hips a bit, my balls fell against Eichi’s parted lips, still so wet and fuckable. I rolled my hips as I kept stroking my cock, feeling my scrotum sag and spread all around Eichi’s face. He must be really out of it, for him to not wake up from this. I hadn’t showered in weeks just for this occasion. 

Finally I came, the first spurt coming out fat and heavy. As I emptied all my stored up baby juice onto his delicate, sweet, sleeping face, I didn’t want this feeling to end. So when my balls had given their last bit, I wiggled my hips a bit and then began to piss onto his face.

He still did not move a muscle as I let out hot, dark-yellow piss from my still-hard cock. I hadn’t intended on doing this part when I came here but I did kind of have to take a leak anyway. I didn’t mind the splash-back, either. It was worth it to see that heavenly angel’s face soaked with cum and piss.

If only I could see his expression tomorrow morning…

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the baby juice line. i could not help myself


End file.
